grandspherefandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Strike (Amaryllis)
Guild Strike (Amaryllis) was a Guild Event in Grand Sphere. It was preceded by The Towers of Daydream (Karlee) and was followed by Winter Gift Rush. You were able to access this event from the Town Square. It started after maintenance on January 25, 2018 and ended on February 1, 2018 at 2:00 am PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on January 25, 2018: ★ Guild Rankings Guilds will be ranked based on the total number of battles won and the total number of Guild points earned. Guild rankings can be confirmed on he Event page. Guild Ranking Rewards will be distributed during the maintenance schedule on 10/6. Guild Ranking Rewards will be sent to the Inbox. Reward details can be confirmed via the Rank Rewards button on the Event page. Guild Rankings will be tallied and finalized after the Event has ended. In the case several Guilds have achieved the same Rank, final Rankings will be decided based on the number of forts captured, amount of TP spent, etc. In case of a tie, Guilds will be ranked by their win percentage (of participated battles). Guild Ranking Rewards cannot be obtained if a player does not possess at least 5000 personal points. It may take time for points to be reflected in Guild Rankings. ★ Guild Rewards Obtain various rewards based on the outcome of Guild battles. Players who have received 0 points in a Guild battle cannot receive Guild Rewards. Guild Rewards will be sent to the Inbox after viewing the Guild battle result screen. '★ Guild Point Rewards' Guild Point Rewards are obtained based on the number of points received during Guild battles. Every member of a Guild may receive Guild Point Rewards. Each Guild Point Reward can only be obtained once. Guild Point Rewards will be sent to the Inbox after the conditions to receive them have been met. Guild Point Rewards can be confirmed via the Rewards page. Guild Point Rewards that have already been obtained by other Guild members cannot be obtained by new members. '★ Battle Rewards' Battle Rewards are distributed based on the number of Guild battles that have been joined. A player's Guild battle count is based on that player's personal number of battles participated in. Guild battles where 0 points are received will not be added to the Guild battle count. Each Battle Reward can only be obtained once. Battle Rewards will be sent to the Inbox after the conditions to receive them have been met. Battle Rewards can be confirmed via the Rewards page. Guild Rewards Obtain Various Guild Rewards based on the outcome of Guild battles. Players who have received 0 points in a Guild battle cannot receive Guild Rewards. Guild Rewards will be sent to the Inbox after viewing the Guild battle result screen. Changes from last event # Title rankings added: New rankings based on your actions in battles Title Ranking Categories Event Details Stated in-game In this event, Guilds will launch attacks on opponent Guild Castles to gain points, win battles, and aim for high rankings. Rare units and Evo materials may be obtained as Guild Ranking Rewards, Guild Point Rewards, and Battle Rewards. Points can be obtained by using commands during Guild Strike battles. The amount of points obtained differs depending on which command is used. '★ Battle Schedule' All times are PDT/PST Guild battles will be held 3 times a day at the following times: Players will be unable to edit Defensive parties or perform Frontline Requests 30 minutes before the times listed above. Guilds that have been formed within 60 minutes of the times listed above may not be able to participate in the next available Guild battle. Guilds formed during an open Guild battle will not be able to participate in said Guild battle and must wait until the next battle is available. '⬛ Flag-bearers' ★ Take down the Flag-bearer for TONS of PTS! When both Guilds have 4 or more players participating, 1 player from each Guild becomes a "Flag-bearer". Defeat your opponent's Flag-bearer to receive tons of points! It's a key to victory! Get more Sphere Shards too! Watch out! The same is true for your opponent, so protect your Flag-bearer! ★ IF the Flag-bearer retreats to the Backline, another player on the Frontline will become the Flag-bearer! '⬛ Citadels' One ally Citadel and one enemy Citadel are on the field! Protect your Citadel! Capture your opponent's Citadel! This is another key to victory! '★ Hold your Citadel to boost HP!' Raise the Defense Party HP of your whole Guild by staying in possession of your Citadel! The longer you hold your Citadel, the more HP is boosted! HP goes up 5% every 1 minute, to a max of 50%! '★ Lose your Citadel and the effect disappears!' If you lose your Citadel, the HP boost is lost too! Protect your Citadel at all costs! The same is true for your opponent! Capture their Citadel to take their HP boost away! It can turn the tide of battle! HP boost is lost and "time held" resets to zero if the enemy Guild captures your Citadel. Capturing and holding the enemy Guild's Citadel does not confer an HP boost to your own Guild. Only holding your own Guild's Citadel confers an HP boost. 'Commands' Commands can be used by tapping forts and Castles on the field. The commands you can use vary based on location and the situation. Commands all have a cooldown time. Once a command has been used, players must wait a short time to use them again. Each command has a necessary amount of TP and cooldown time. Commands cannot be used during their cooldown time. TP is restored automatically over time. TP restores more quickly when stationed at the Castle then at a fort. Please check the Commands page for more information about commands. 'Command Details' 'Commands' Players on the Frontline may use the following commands: 'Commands' Players on the Backline may use the following commands: 'Commands' The following commands can be used by players on both the Frontline and Backline: 'Summon Eggs and Summons' Feed magic to a Summon egg to call Fafnir, Guardian of Dawn! Call Summons to get tons of points! *★ Capture as many forts as possible before calling a Summon to get more points! *♦ Summon eggs are shared between all members! Work with Guild members to decide the best time to use it! The skills Fafnir can use changes with how much magic you feed him. The amount of points and type of Summon buff depends on the skill, so plan your timing well. '★ Guild Battle Wins/Losses' Which Guild wins or loses a Guild battle will be determined by the total amount of points obtained by Guild members. In the case of a tie, the winner will be decided based on the number of forts captured, amount of TP spent, etc. A perfect draw even after other factors are taken into consideration will result in a tie. 'Battles' Attack Defense Parties protecting enemy forts! '⬛Forts and Castles' ='Attacking with the Frontline' = There are 7 forts and 1 Castle located on the field. Up to 5 people can be stationed at a fort's Frontline and launch attacks on enemy forts. ='Supporting Allies in Castles' = Players stationed at the Backline wait at the Castle. They can "Bombard" enemy forts, "Heal" wounded allies, and "Support" and "Boost" allies on the Frontlines! ='Capture enemy forts to break through to enemy Castles!' = Capture enemy forts and open a straight path to enemy Castles to launch a "Direct Attack". Use "Direct Attack" to get tons of points! If a direct route to your Castle opens, you're in trouble! Use "Move" to block the enemy's path! *♦ Capturing forts isn't everything! Predict enemy movements and work together with other players to come up with the best battle strategy! '▼ Defending Forts' Defense parties are stationed at three areas of a fort: Wall 1, Wall 2, and the Base. Each time a Defense Party is defeated by an enemy attack, Defense Points will be lost. Enemies can capture a fort even if their attack doesn't destroy a fort's base. The number of defending troops that can be deployed changes depending on a Guild's current number of Defense Points. Be forewarned, if a player loses too many Defense Points, they will only be able to station units at a fort's Base. Defense Points can be replenished by using the "Heal" command. Defense Points cannot be restored over time or with TP Elixirs. '▼ Maneuvering Enemy Forts' Tap "Battle" on the enemy fort page to attack an enemy Defense Party! Players will engage in battle with the enemy at Wall 1, Wall 2, and the Base. The damage ally units take will carry over into the next battle, so battle with caution. SP filled in the SP Gauge will not carry over to the next battle. Players may "Retreat" during the intermission between battles. Should a player choose to Retreat, the battle will end. Destroy even one section of an enemy fort to deplete enemy Defense points and gain Guild points. Work together with allies to launch attacks on enemy forts! Enemy forts can be captured even if a player does not win at the Base Battle. 'Chatting' Tapping the text box will open a form used to input text. Tapping the box again will close the form. Input up to 30 characters! Text written on the chat will be reset once the next Guild battle has begun. Chats are different from Guild Boards. Text written on chats will not be shown on Guild Boards and vice versa. '★ Frontlines/Backlines' During Guild battles, 5 Guild members will be deployed to the Frontline and all others to the Backline. Commands vary between Frontline and Backline members. '▼ Frontline Requests' Players who want to fight on the Frontline from the start of a Guild battle may use a "Frontline Request". Frontline Requests can be used up to 30 minutes before a Guild battle is to begin and will give Guild members priority to be chosen to fight on the Frontline. If no players use a Frontline Request, 5 players will be chosen in the order of highest total battle power (total ATK + total HP). If 5 players or more have used a Frontline Request, players from those who have made a request will be chosen at random. Frontline Requests will not carry over into the next battle. '★ TP' TP is spent to perform commands during Guild battles. All players may possess a max of 100 TP. TP can be restored in the following ways during Guild battles: *① Automatic restoration over time (Frontline: 2 TP every minute, Backline: 5 TP every minute) *② By using "Mini TP Elixirs" or "TP Elixirs" TP is not recovered when players Rank up. '★ TP Elixirs' TP Elixirs restore TP spent during the event. There are two types of TP Elixirs: regular TP Elixirs, and Mini TP Elixirs. Mini TP Elixirs can be obtained as various rewards and sometimes drop after clearing quests. TP Elixirs and Mini TP Elixirs are only dropped after quests during the event. Any amount of TP recovered exceeding a total of 100 TP will be automatically discarded when using Mini TP Elixirs. '▼ Mini TP Elixirs' Restores 50% of total TP. '▼ TP Elixirs' Completely Restores TP. '★ Defense Points' Defense Points are necessary to guard against enemy Guild attacks. All players may possess a max of 10 Defense Points. Defense points are lost based on how much damage an enemy has done. Use the Guild command "Heal" to recover 1 Defense Point. Defense Points are not recovered automatically, by using TP Elixirs, or when players Rank up. Defense points will vary depending on how many troops are stationed at each wall/base while defending. '★ Defensive/Attack Parties' '♦Attack Parties' Attack parties are parties formed to attack an opponent's fort. It is recommended to check an opponent's fort before forming a party. Once an attack party has engaged in battle, the party cannot be changed. '♦Defensive Parties' Three different defensive parties are necessary to protect Wall 1, Wall 2, and the Base. A total of 4 units can be stationed at each area of a fort. The same unit cannot be placed in multiple areas. There is no cost limitation on units a player adds to a defensive party. Defensive parties will be created automatically after the event has started. Units used in defensive parties cannot be sold or used as Enhancers while they are deployed. ★ Defense parties can be edited up to 30 minutes before a Guild battle begins. Parties cannot be edited during Guild battles. '⬛ Sphere Shards' Various Sphere Shards can be obtained by attacking an opponent. Sphere Shards may be set during battle and used for one turn just like regular Spheres. Sphere Shards cannot be set when all Sphere nodes are already filled. Obtainable Sphere Shards can be confirmed from the opponent's fort page. A total of 999 of each variety of Sphere Shard can be in a player's possession at one time. Sphere Shards obtained after this limitation has been exceeded will be automatically discarded. 'Disclaimer' Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items, rewards, and points removed and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. Units and equipment limited to this event may return in another event in the future. Category:Events Category:Guild Events